narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gekido Ozunu Forms
Version 1 Jinchūriki Morph By simply tapping into Kurama's chakra, Gekidos body begins its initial transformation. His green eyes become slitted, and more beast like Following this, his nails and canine teeth grow longer and sharper and his blues hair grows white tips and spikier, as it stands on end. adding to his feral appearance. While he can still stand on his own two feet, Gekido can move at greater speeds by manoeuvring on all fours in a manner that looks similar to the Four Legs Technique used by the Inuzuka clan. Depending on how much of Kurama's chakra was unleashed, it was capable of glowing around his body in an untamed way, similar to fire. Until he achieved the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, it was the only form which resembled flames. Furthermore, after combining his chakra with Kurama's, Gekido and Kurama can switch control of his body at will, causing Gekidos body to enter the initial form so that Kurama can speak through his body. Gekido in time has learned to master this stage and siply call upon it wihtout reprocussions Even though this was the weakest state of his jinchūriki forms, it still increased Gekidos physical strength, and its healing rate was able to regenerate wounds that were beyond normal repair. This form also increased his speed to such levels that nothing short of a fully matured Sharingan was able to track his movements. He could also use the chakra as a shock wave, sometimes merely using a roar or thrusting his fist out to send a rush of energy at his opponent. Version 2 In this form he still possess complete control, and his strenght and power is enchanced greatly, his tailes are tunred into arms in order to attack his foes, at long distance, showing off his 4 tailed state, which is has he claims the last stage that he has absoulete control over with out losing himself. Unlike the previous forms where Gekido remained in control, Kurama would challenge his will for complete control over his body, making him a mere endoskeleton for its chakra. The chakra's internal support became Gekidos physical mass, with every living thing in its way a target. Every benefit of the Version 1 was transferred to Version 2 with massive upgrades; a simple wave of his hand was powerful enough to fire shock waves and the chakra wrapped around Gekidos's body was so hot that victims were burned and poisoned by the foul chakra, a second body would form out of the chakra to attack instantly, and Kurama was able to fire a Tailed Beast Ball that was powerful enough to destroy three Rashōmon gates without losing momentum. In the anime, it could generate numerous bodies, almost completely altering its own form into an amorphous blob, with which it was able to attack from all directions, and create a twister with just one slash from its claw. By the six-tailed form, Gekido was barely in control which is why he never under any Circumdysance goes over it until he masters and improves his friendship and trust with the Fox. After a series of failed training Gekido managed to reach an Incomplete Nine tailed mode.. which give him great power but only for a limited amount of time due to his unusual relationship with Kurama.. with more practice he could eventually better his form but for now this is how far he can go Trivia Gekido forms vary from the ones Naruto possessed during his time as a jinchuriki Category:SixpathsofSamoa Category:Jinchūriki Category:Tailed Beast